


Reality

by bepreparedf0rhell



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute awkward idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bepreparedf0rhell/pseuds/bepreparedf0rhell
Summary: In which Ricky's just trying to figure out what's going on and Justin is the king of questionable fashion choices.
Relationships: Justin Morrow/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dysphorie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysphorie/gifts).



> This is a sequel to another of my stories, [Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598782). I'm not making it a multi-chapter thing because you don't necessarily NEED to read that one before this one, though I would recommend it because tbh it's one of my faves. 
> 
> Dedicated to my lovely emotional support creacher, [dysphorie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysphorie), who helped with the plot and without whom I almost definitely wouldn't even be writing right now. 💜
> 
> I also haven't written anything in a while and this feels clunky and awkward to me so I'm sorry if it comes across that way.

“What the fuck happened between you two?” Chris asks Ricky one morning as he watches Justin hurry from the front of the bus to his bunk without looking up and without talking to anyone. Ricky’s blue eyes follow him as he disappears and he shrugs, turning back to Chris. 

“Nothing,” he mumbles, and Chris raises an eyebrow, clearly able to tell he’s full of shit. 

“You fucked, didn’t you?” he asks, and Ricky rolls his eyes. 

“Of course we didn’t,” he says, and Chris hums in the back of his throat, wrapping both his hands around his to-go coffee cup. 

“You fucked,” he says, smiling as he stands and makes his way back towards the bunks too. 

They didn’t, is the thing. They didn’t fuck. He’d walked in on Justin, realized he’d been jacking it to him, they’d made out, he’d blown Justin on his couch, they’d ordered food, they’d watched a movie, and he’d gone home, completely forgetting to borrow the guitar he’d been there for in the first place. 

That had been two weeks ago. Since, they’d started a tour and Justin had been actively avoiding Ricky. It wasn’t just that they hadn’t talked about what happened - they hadn’t talked at all. Multiple times, Justin had gotten up and left when Ricky walked into a room or pulled things like he just had, fully running past him without even a look his way. 

Ricky had to admit - it fucking stung. He’d thought… well, he’d thought that at the very least Justin having a fucking wank-fodder folder of him on his phone had meant something, but apparently it hadn’t been any more than a passing thing. Either way, Ricky fucking misses his friend. 

As Ricky’s still sitting there thinking about him, Justin emerges from the back of the bus again carrying his overnight bag and an idea forms in Ricky’s head. They’re in a hotel that night, and it’s also one of the rare nights when most of them have their own rooms. Goddamn it, Justin’s going to talk to him whether he wants to or not. 

Ricky goes back to his bunk, packs up his own bag, and makes his way inside the hotel too. Instead of checking into his own room, he tells the woman at the front desk he’s Justin and, surprised it works, gets given a key to his room without question. 

He makes his way upstairs and opens the door to Justin’s room slowly, nerves gripping him. This is where his plan ended - he’s really got no fucking clue what he’s going to say when Justin sees him walking into his room like it’s no big deal, but that’s okay. He’s not chickening out now. 

Thankfully, Justin is nowhere to be seen so Ricky doesn’t have to formulate a plan right away. His bag has been tossed onto the bed, a few things strewn about, and the shower is running from the bathroom, the light clearly on under the door. Ricky perches in a chair in the corner, smiling to himself. This is perfect, actually. Justin deserves to have the shit scared out of him when he sees him just because he’s been so fucking weird since The Thing happened. 

A while passes and Ricky starts to wonder if Justin’s doing more than just showering. The thought crosses his mind to go in and see, but he can’t manage to convince himself to actually do that. Instead, he sits there nervously tapping his foot and scrolling through Instagram, every possible thought flying through his head. What if this isn’t actually Justin’s room and someone else’s? What if Justin’s mad he’s there and tells him to fuck off? 

Ricky’s just about to fully convince himself to get up and leave when the shower shuts off in the bathroom, leaving the room suddenly eerily quiet. He hears Justin moving around a moment later, hears his clean feet squeaking on the tile floor. 

The doorknob on the bathroom turns and Justin steps out into the room a second later, humming under his breath and shaking a towel through his wet hair. Ricky can’t spend long looking at his face, though, because a short glance down reveals what Justin’s wearing - a silky-looking floral robe that looks like it’s straight out of some sort of cheesy 80s movie. A smile spreads across Ricky’s face and he stands, watching as Justin jumps about a foot into the air at the motion.

“Sorry,” Ricky says, his smile fully evident in his tone. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“What are you doing here?” Justin asks, and Ricky can’t help but notice the blush that’s spread across his pale cheeks and how he’s slowly and seemingly instinctively scooting back toward the bathroom. Justin pulls the robe tight around himself and Ricky takes steps towards him, doing his best to close the gap between them before he’s able to reach the bathroom and slip inside. 

“I wanted to talk, but now… now I just want to try on the robe if I’m honest,” Ricky says, and Justin’s big brown eyes snap up to him, surprise evident in them. 

“Let me just… let me get some clothes,” he says as Ricky steps in front of him, studying him.

“No,” Ricky whispers, reaching a hand up and placing it tenderly on Justin’s cheek. He hasn’t shaved in a few days and there’s rough stubble along his jaw. Deep bags carve out underneath his eyes from the fact that he’s not able to sleep well on the bus. His hair is shaggy, longer than it usually is because he’s not had a chance to get it cut in a while and what was once lime green has faded to a sort of pukey yellow. 

Justin’s eyes close at Ricky’s touch and he leans down into his hand as Ricky studies him, making him smile up at him. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Ricky tells him, the words just sort of slipping out of his mouth before he’s able to stop them. He hadn’t quite meant to say them, but the embarrassed and flattered smile that immediately takes up Justin’s entire face makes it worth it. His eyes open and they’re soft, inviting, and Ricky thinks absently that he would fucking swim in them if he could. 

“So are you,” Justin says shyly, reaching down and tucking a strand of long black hair behind Ricky’s ear. Ricky catches Justin’s hand with his free one, pressing it against his own cheek. Ricky can almost feel his nervousness through his hand and it makes butterflies whip around in his stomach. He never would’ve pegged Justin as the nervous type when it came to shit like this, but here they are for the second time with him leaving Ricky seemingly pretty much entirely in charge. 

“Sweet boy,” Ricky mumbles, standing on his tiptoes to press his lips to Justin’s lightly, just the ghost of a kiss. He flattens his feet back out just a second later and Justin whines quietly, a sound Ricky’s pretty sure he wasn’t meant to hear. “Why are you scared of me?” he asks, and Justin swallows hard, shrugs. 

“I’m not. Well, I am. It’s just… I don’t really know,” Justin mumbles, making Ricky smile up at him. 

“Don’t be scared of me, baby,” Ricky whispers, dropping his hand from Justin’s cheek and reaching for the belt holding the robe closed. Justin’s eyes follow him, looking up at him with just the hint of a smirk. Ricky smiles back, looking back up with his head cocked to the side as if to ask if what he’s doing is okay. Justin nods slightly and Ricky pulls the belt all the way undone, the robe falling open and revealing his already mostly-hard dick. 

Ricky loses himself for a long moment, forced to stop to take a good look at Justin’s body in its full glory. His broad shoulders and chest, the downy hair that trails across his chest and down his stomach and further, the way he’s got just a tiny bit of chub in his tummy that you can’t ever see unless he’s shirtless or sitting just right, and of course those fucking delicious thick thighs. Ricky had dreams about taking a bite out of those thighs even long before he knew Justin was getting off to him too.

Justin’s moving a second later, snapping Ricky out of his reverie. He’s slipping out of the robe, the fabric sliding across his skin easily. Once he’s standing there fully naked, he hands the robe to Ricky, seemingly regaining at least some of his confidence. 

“You wanted it,” he whispers, and Ricky nods. 

“I still do, but… but now I want you more,” Ricky tells him, hiking himself up onto his tiptoes so that he can smash his lips into Justin’s. 

The robe drops onto the floor beside them and suddenly they’re both making every effort they can to get themselves to the bed, get Ricky’s clothes off of him, and keep their lips connected as often as possible. Justin’s movements are quick, desperate, and Ricky’s fucking living and dying for it. 

Once they finally get to the bed, both of them naked, Justin’s hands are all over Ricky, feeling every curve of his thin frame, pawing at his prominent hip bones and kissing him down his jawline and neck. Ricky all but purrs into him, his own arms wrapping tightly around him and holding him like he’s never held anything before in his life. 

The sex is slow and sensual, both of them taking the time to get a feel for every inch of the other’s body that they can. It’s completely opposite from their first encounter, and by the time they’re both reduced to panting messes, limbs tangled and hands clasped together tightly, Ricky’s pretty damn sure he’s in love. 

They lie there for what feels like forever, planting slow kisses on each others’ lips and running their hands over each other, both of them slipping in and out of light sleep occasionally. 

“We’ve got to talk about this, I think,” Justin mumbles, his low and raspy voice startling Ricky. His eyes are blissfully closed as Ricky, propped up on an elbow, watches him and mindlessly traces the linework of the tattoo on his shoulder with a fingertip. 

“Talk about what?” Ricky questions, still almost too blissed out to really form thoughts. 

“Us,” Justin whispers, opening his soft brown eyes. Butterflies rise up in Ricky’s stomach the second his eyes focus on him. Ricky’s never been able to physically see love in someone’s eyes like he can in Justin’s right now, and tears almost fill his own eyes because of it. 

“I really like you,” Ricky blurts immediately. “I don’t want to fuck around anymore, I don’t want to be awkward and weird with each other. I just… I want to fuck and be so idiotically cute that it makes people around us sick.”

The smile that Justin offers him takes up his entire face and Ricky can’t help but kiss him again slowly, doing everything he can to make sure he can feel how serious he’s being. 

“I really like you too. I don’t know why I made shit weird, I guess I was afraid you’d change your mind,” Justin says quietly, almost shyly. Ricky laughs. 

“Never, though I do have a request.”

Justin smirks, cocks his head off to the side adorably.

“I wanna wear the robe sometimes,” Ricky says, making Justin burst out laughing. 

“Of course you can wear the robe. We’ll be the bathrobe boyfriends,” he says, and Ricky rolls his eyes but can’t help but join in on his raucous laughter. 

“You’re an idiot,” Ricky says, and Justin shrugs. 

“Maybe, but you picked me,” Justin reminds him, kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> wheresyoursavior.tumblr.com


End file.
